cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brucemna
}} Brucemania is a growing, developing, and maturing nation with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of brucemania work diligently to produce Iron and Furs as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of brucemania has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. brucemania allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. brucemania believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. brucemania has no definite position on trade relations. Inception to CN Brucemania was founded on September 20th, 2010. Brucemna's only alliance had not been in any past alliances and the New Pacific Order was his first. New Pacific Order Brucemna applied to join the NPO on the October 3rd, 2010. The reason why he decided to do so was that Pacifica's Recruiting Corps has sent the only recruitment message which didn't offer money different from all the others he received. After Brucemna had answered many questions, his application was approved and he attended to the Academy of the New Pacific Order. Occupations, Past and Present Military Command Brucemna serves as the NCO of Delta Battalion underneath Lt Llednar Twem. His duty is to assist Llednar in the running of day-to-day operations within the battalion and to support its members during wartime and answer any military-related questions they might have. Academy 300px|center Brucemna was invited to become an instructor in Pacifica's Academy on January 18th, 2011. As an Instructor his job is to question applicants prior to them becoming a Cadet, assist NPO Cadets in any way he can and to grade their exams upon it's completion. Recruiting Corps Brucemna's first job was a Recruiter in the Recruiting Corps. He has a deep found love of RC and it shows. He was promoted to Enlister on December 3rd after all his hard work for the Corps. Bruce was promoted by Tombed to the NPO Recruiter Corps Leadership as a Talent Agent in the List Division. Tech Corps Brucemna joined the Tech Corps as a procurer holding responsibility for the production of technology for Pacifica. He soon expanded his work in the Tech Corps by becoming a dispatcher while still procuring Tech for Pacifica. As a dispatcher he works tirelessly putting together and maintaining tech deals and coordinating them between the buyer and seller. On February 17, 2011 Brucemna was promoted to 'Manager' in the Technology Corps. His duties are to oversee his dispatchers and the procurers under them and assist in any problems should they arise. Diplomatic Corps Brucemna is Imperial Ambassador in the Diplomatic Corps. As such he is an important part of the backbone of the foreign affairs department of Pacifica. His main task is to establish and maintain good relations with the alliances he is assigned to. Red Services Brucemna joined Red Services on January 4th, 2011. His job as a Market Specialist is to organize Tech Deals for both NPO nations and other Red Team Nations who sign up in the red services section. He pairs Tech Sellers up with those looking to purchase Technology. Mentor Corps Bruce joined the Mentor Corps on March 26, 2011. As a Mentor Bruce assists new Pacificans in adjusting to NPO in all aspects whether it is culture, forum organization, nation building or simply being a friendly face the "Mentee" can ask any questions to. Awards NPO War History Brucemna is currently fighting in the Doom House-NPO War. In the past, he has also fought rogue and pirate nations which performed their unlawful actions against other nations while pretending to be members of Pacifica. Squad Memberships Ghost Squad Soon after he became a full member of Pacifica, Brucemna was approached by Teeters about creating a new Ghost Squad in Pacifica's Alpha Battalion. Brucemna takes pride in being a Squad Leader of one of the most notable squads within the NPO. Category:Member of New Pacific Order Category:Recruitment Corp of the New Pacific Order Category:Tech Corp of the New Pacific Order Category:Diplomatic Corp of the New Pacific Order Category:Red Services of the New Pacific Order